Il était une fois Noël
by Kiwicorne
Summary: Abécédaire de Noël sous forme de calendrier de l'avent. Environ 100/200 mots chacun. Enjoy !
1. Achats

Molly regarda la porte de la boutique se refermer doucement et resserra légèrement sa prise sur ses sacs. Elle avait enfin terminé ses achats de Noël. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tricoter les pulls et elle serait fin prête pour le fameux jour.

La sorcière s'approcha de la vitrine de la boutique pour observer les nouvelles laines qu'on proposait cette année. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent d'eux même sur celle qui se trouvait le plus à droite. Verte émeraude. Elle lui rappela immédiatement les yeux de Harry. Harry qui, d'après ce que lui avait dit Ron, ne recevrait aucun cadeau. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, Molly ré-entra dans la boutique.


	2. Barbe

- Allez Harry, viens ! Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça quand même !

Le jeune homme grommela mollement en entendant son meilleur ami depuis le salon. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui devait se déguiser en Père Noël rien que pour faire plaisir à son filleul. L'ancien Gryffondor avança lentement dans le couloir, et, à peine avait-il passé la porte du séjour, qu'il entendit un joyeux gazouillement. Harry se pencha pour prendre Teddy des bras de Ginny et le fit tourner dans les airs en essayant d'imiter le Père Noël.

- Oh oh oh ! Alors mon petit, as-tu été sage cette année ?

Le petit en question n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait cet étrange homme en rouge. Il était beaucoup plus occupé à tirer sur cette grande étendue blanche toute douce.

Alors que la barbe se détachait du visage de Harry, Teddy ne semblait pas se préoccuper des rires qu'on pouvait entendre dans toute la pièce.


	3. Chocolat

- Ensuite, hum... Ensuite... Tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Pendant que Hannah Abbott réfléchissait à haute voix, tous les Elfes de maison présents dans les cuisines l'observaient attentivement et n'attendaient qu'un petit ordre de la part de la Poufsouffle pour courir l'aider.

C'était maintenant la quatrième année que la jeune fille se rendait aux cuisines pendant la période de Noël. Par pour y manger. Non. Pour préparer du chocolat. Sa spécialité. Une recette qu'elle avait elle même inventée.

Elle passait une journée à en cuisiner et ensuite à l'aide des Elfes très serviables, comme toujours, elle allait déposer un petit morceau de chocolat sur chaque table de nuit de chaque dortoir de chaque salle commune.

Tous les élèves se réveillait avec du chocolat et Hannah pouvait voir des sourires de partout au cours de la journée. Le plus grand était bien sûr le sien, tout fier, même si personne ne se doutait qu'ils devaient cette charmante attention à cette élève discrète.


	4. Décoration

Lily s'activait à décorer leur salon pendant que Jams faisait des grimaces devant la tête du petit Harry, qui regardait l'agitation autour. Sapin, guirlandes, fausse neige, tout y passait. Pour la jeune femme, Noël n'était pas Noël sans les décorations, et la joie de tout installer en famille avant.

- Jaaaaaames, vous m'aidez ou vous continuer de faire n'importe quoi en me laissant tout faire toute seule ?

Continuant ses grimaces, James prit Harry dans ses bras, ainsi qu'une belle grande étoile dorée.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on aide, s'exclama-t-il, regarde !

Et à ces mots, il donna Harry à sa femme, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et accrocha sa belle étoile tout en haut de l'arbre.

- Et voilà, sans magie, comme tu voulais !

Lily regarda le salon, avec son fils et son mari, et sourit affectueusement.


	5. Etoiles

Il n'était pas loin de minuit et tout le monde dormait dans le château.

Ou presque.

Si l'on regardait bien on pouvait apercevoir un petit Elfe de maison marcher vers les cuisines et une boule de fourrure rousse courir dans les couloirs.

Après quoi ?

Bonne question. Seul Pattenrond le savait.

Mais après tout, personne n'essayait de comprendre un chat. C'est pourquoi quand il s'arrêta brutalement devant les portes de la Grande Salle en la fixant, l'Elfe de maison se décida à lui ouvrir les portes.

Le chat se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce et avant de repartir, le petit Être pu le voir grimper sur une table et observer le plafond magique, où il y brillait des milliers d'étoiles plus étincelantes les unes que les autres.


	6. Farce

A la vue de ces petits Serpentards qui ne savaient encore rien, mais alors rien du tout, Peeves éclata de rire, un rire légèrement diabolique.

Quand la neige tomba, les élèves relevèrent la tête, surpris. Ils poussèrent des exclamations de joie, ce qui fit encore plus rire l'esprit frappeur.

Ce n'est que quand la neige commença à coller sur leur cape qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était plus que glaciale. Ils essayèrent vainement de la retirer de leurs vêtements mais elle restait fermement collée. En voyant les petits grelotter de plus en plus, Peeves rigola tellement fort qu'il en tomba par terre, devant les élèves, stupéfaits.

Aaaah franchement tout était tellement plus marrant depuis que ces Maraudeurs étaient arrivés à Poudlard.


	7. Gui

Rose marchait vite, vite, vite dans le couloir. Pas qu'elle avait peur d'arriver en retard en cours ou autre, c'est juste qu'elle essayait d'échapper à sa terrifiante cousine.

Peut être que si elle ne s'était pas retournée pour vérifier que Lily ne la suivait plus, elle aurait vu Scorpius qui venait de tourner à l'angle. Peut être qu'ils ne se seraient pas bousculés. Peut être qu'ils ne seraient pas tombés par terre, juste sous du gui (ensorcelé, bien entendu).

Peut être.

Mais maintenant le mal était fait.

S'ils voulaient partir de sous le gui, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Un baiser.

Rose et Scorpius se regardèrent, le visage aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Sans même se concerter, ils se rapprochèrent, se rapprochèrent encore et...

- ROOOOSE ! Je t'ai trouvé !

Maudite Lily.


	8. Hiver

Enfin ! Le premier jour de l'hiver était enfin arrivé. Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient déjà. Luna sautillait joyeusement vers le hall en chantonnant. Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de l'entrée et poussa un soupir de contentement devant le courant d'air froid qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du château.

La blonde retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se mit à courir dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire pendant que ses longs cheveux blonds se couvraient de flocons blancs.

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, les élèves purent voir une jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à un bonhomme de neige.


	9. Illuminations

Il ne fallu qu'un simple petit regard échangé entre Fred et George pour que le repas passe de calme à complètement n'importe quoi.

Au début, tout se passait tranquillement. Les élèves bavardaient tranquillement, les professeurs mangeaient tranquillement, Rusard balayait dans son coin tranquillement avec Miss Teigne.

Et puis les jumeaux se levèrent et sortirent leur baguette.

On pu alors entendre une grande explosion. La salle se plongea dans le noir.

Encore un petit geste des baguettes, et une lumière apparue venant du haut.

Et quant tout le monde leva la tête, même les professeurs restèrent émerveillés.

C'était magnifique.

Le plafond magique projetait des dizaines et des dizaines de feux d'artifices, illuminant entièrement la Grande Salle.


	10. Jouets

En voyant Regulus ouvrir son cadeau, et y découvrir le nouveau balais à la mode, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'être impatient de découvrir le sien.

Il avait hésité avant de revenir chez lui pour les vacances. Depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor, sa famille n'était pas en très bons termes avec lui. Mais rester à Poudlard pour Noël ? Noooon tout s'arrangerait quand ils se retrouveraient.

Ce n'est que quand il découvrit enfin son cadeau qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait tort.

Une cuillère en bois. Une. Cuillère. En. Bois.

Avec un regard dédaigneux de la part de sa mère.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui pour les vacances. La seule et dernière fois.


	11. Karaoké

Un petit sifflotement se faisait entendre dans un coin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et certains sourirent en reconnaissant l'air.

- Et tout là-haut le vent... Qui siffle dans les branches...

Cette fois c'est tous les élèves qui se mirent à sourire en entendant la personne chantonner doucement.

- Lui souffle la romance qu'il chantait petit enfant !

Un harmonica vient accompagner les dernières paroles, et c'est presque la totalité de la salle commune qui chanta le refrain ensemble, même les Sang-Pur qui ne connaissaient absolument pas ce chant de Noël.

- Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver, qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins vers, oh !


	12. Lettre

"Très cher Papa Noël,

J'ai été très sage cette année. Enfin j'ai fait deux-trois bêtises mais c'est pas de ma faute c'est celle de George et Fred, moi je suis sage, comme toujours. Et donc pour mon cadeau de Noël je pensais que je pourrais avoir, hum... Avoir Harry Potter. Enfin pas l'avoir vraiment lui mais avoir son attention, son amour aussi, oui ça serait cool comme cadeau de Noël, en plus j'ai été très gentille cette année tu sais ? J'ai beaucoup aidé Maman depuis qu'on est plus que tous les trois, avec elle et Papa, maintenant que Ron est aussi parti à Poudlard. Tu penses que ça plaira à Harry ? Ron est ami avec lui il m'a dit, oh la la, quelle chance il a ! Tu crois que je devrais lui écrire une lettre à lui aussi ? Oh... Mais qu'est ce que je lui dirais ? Raaaah je sais pas.

Bon n'oublies pas mon cadeau s'il te plait, et que j'ai été très sage.

Gros bisous.

Ginny Weasley."


	13. Marchés

- Oh et puis ce stand là, regarde Teddy, regarde !

En regardant là où Victoire pointait du doigt, Teddy se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais dû accepter la proposition des Weasley-Delacour d'aller faire le tour des marchés de Noël ensemble. Il ne savait pas que ça pouvait être un nouveau genre de torture pour gens honnête (lui bien sûr).

Depuis huit heures ce matin qu'ils marchaient, marchaient, et marchaient encore en parcourant absolument tous les marchés de Noël qu'il pouvait exister au monde.

Il essayait vainement de s'y intéresser, vraiment, mais c'était toujours les mêmes choses qui revenaient tout le temps.

C'était bientôt fini au moins, hein ?

- Après on ira à celui là, comme ça il est sur la route de celui ci, et puis ensuite...

Nooooooooon !


	14. Neige

Tout était blanc. Il y en avait de partout.

Tonks posa prudemment ses pieds dans la neige, comme si elle avait peur de briser la magie de cette magnifique étendue blanche.

Et puis un élève arriva en courant, la bouscula, et elle tomba la tête la première.

Nymphadora releva la tête et poussa un grognement en voyant qui était l'élève - qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres soit dit en passant.

- Charliiiiiiiie !

Elle ne remarqua la boule de neige dans ses mains qu'une fois qu'il l'eut lancé vers elle.

Qu'elle se pris en plein ventre.

La métamorphomage poussa un cri vengeur et pris une grosse poignée de neige dans ses bras.

La bataille pouvait commencer.


	15. Offrande

- Mais Maman mais il faut bien lui laisser quelque chose, à Monsieur le Père Noël, parce que tu sais, c'est fatiguant pour lui de faire toutes les maisons, on a bien le droit de lui donner à manger, il sera content et puis...

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa fille essayer de la convaincre comme ça avec des grands gestes des mains depuis maintenant dix bonne minutes.

- Et tu voudrais lui laisser quoi exactement ?

A ces mots, la fillette s'excita (encore plus qu'avant, oui c'était possible)/

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! J'ai déjà préparé des petits biscuits à l'école aujourd'hui, on les mettra sous le sapin, et puis un verre de lait t'en penses quoi ? Ça lui ferait plaisir tu crois ? Ou alors on...


	16. Paquets

Ollivander observait sa boutique d'un air contrarié. Il les avait pourtant laissés là... Il se tourna sur lui même en essayant d'apercevoir ses paquets. Rien sur son bureau, rien dans la bibliothèque, rien sur les étagères. Rien. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

Et puis soudain il s'en rappela.

Mais bien sûr ! Il les avait cachés exprès sous le plancher.

Le vieil homme se baissa pour les ramasser et les posa sur son bureau.

Ses fameux paquets.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient des baguettes qu'il avait fabriqué spécialement pour ce jour.

Noël.

Il pourrait les vendre dès demain matin.


	17. Questions

- Il fait quoi le Père Noël les 364 autres jours de l'année ?

- Pourquoi il vient jamais me dire bonjour ?

- C'est vrai que ses rennes font deux fois la taille des rennes normaux ?

- Qui restera veiller avec moi derrière le sapin pendant la nuit ?

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai le moins de cadeaux ?

- Vous croyez que Papa Noël, il m'apportera quand même des cadeaux ou pas ?

Molly et Arthur Weasley se regardèrent en soupirant. Qu'est ce que c'était dur d'avoir une dizaine de petits enfants.


	18. Repas

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans la cuisine du Terrier. C'était le repas annuel de Noël, toute la famille se retrouvait et passait la soirée ensemble.

Donc, il y avait énormément de travail pour préparer ce repas. Harry et Ron avait emmené la plupart des enfants jouer au Quidditch dehors mais il restait quand même du monde qui s'activait de partout dans la maison.

Par exemple, Molly supervisait Ginny et Charlie à la préparation de la tarte.

Molly supervisait aussi Fleur qui mettait la table.

Et puis Molly supervisait George qui installait les décorations.

Bref, Molly supervisait tout le monde qui était dans sa maison (mais pour George elle avait bien raison parce qu'avec lui on se sait jamais).

Elle voulait que ce repas de Noël soit parfait. En famille. Et parfait.


	19. Sapin

- Chuuuuuut, faites moins de bruit, murmura Albus.

Des pouffements venant de l'arrière lui répondirent. S'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer, il confierait la cape d'invisibilité à Lily pour le reste de l'année.

Tous les enfants Weasly-Potter encore présents à Poudlard s'étaient réunis ce soir pour aller chercher un sapin pour le Terrier. Et où trouvait-on un sapin près du château ? Et oui, dans la Forêt Interdite.

C'est pour ça qu'une dizaine d'élèves sortant pour s'y diriger n'était pas vraiment discret. Heureusement ils avaient déjà repéré un beau sapin sans avoir besoin de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt.

Avec quelques sorts bien maîtrisés de Rose et Louis, et le soutien de Lily, Hugo et Roxanne, le conifière fut bientôt coupé et près à être emporté.

Une fois le sapin par terre, les enfants se regardèrent tous entre eux.

- Et maintenant on le cache où ?


	20. Traîneau

La petite Lily Luna Potter regardait tristement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Maintenant qu'Albus était lui aussi à Poudlard, elle était toute seule chez elle et s'ennuyait. Et en plus, elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir Hugo tous les jours.

Elle s'apprêtait à pousser un énième soupir d'ennui quand quelque chose la stoppa.

C'était bien... C'était bien un traîneau qu'elle voyait au loin ? Et qui arrivait vers la fenêtre de sa chambre ?

Mais oui ! Et...

C'était Teddy qui tenait les rênes !

La fillette se mis à sautiller sur place et ouvrit sa fenêtre bien grand.

- Prête à faire un tour de traîneau Lil's ?

On ne pouvait dire qui, de Teddy ou de Lily, avait le plus grand sourire.


	21. Uniforme

Ce... C'était scandaleux ! Ils s'attendaient vraiment à ce que lui, Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, porte cette... Chose ? Il en était hors de question.

On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un uniforme, c'était juste une monstruosité. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était la période de Noël, et que les gens voulaient faire quelque chose pour célébrer cette fête, mais de là à pratiquement obliger tous les élèves de Poudlard à porter un uniforme modifié spécialement pour cette journée de Noël, il en était hors de question. Sans même l'avoir essayer il pouvait dire qu'il serait pathétique avec.

C'est en l'enfilant à contre cœur qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait tort.

Il n'était pas pathétique.

Il était tout simplement ridicule.


	22. Veille

- Bon alors toi Ron, tu vas te cacher sous la table.

- Et toi Ginny, comme tu es assez petite tu vas rentrer dans cette étagère, d'accord ?

- Oui chefs !

Du haut de l'escalier, Bill observait en rigolant George et Fred organiser leur veille de cette nuit, dans le but de voir le Père Noël. Ginny et Ron écoutaient les jumeaux avec des yeux brillants grands ouverts, et faisaient tout ce qu'ils leurs disaient de faire.

Les pauvres... Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils réussiraient à voir le Père Noël.

Mais Bill connaissait ses frères et sa sœur, ils ne seront même pas déçus de ne pas l'avoir vu, ils se seront endormis bien avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne passerait pas.


	23. Wifi

Le Professeur McGonagall marchait tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle, quand elle vit un groupe d'élèves, toutes maisons et tous âges confondus, arriver vers elle. Ils devaient être une vingtaine.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres qui les séparait de la Directrice, elle pu voir celui qui semblait être le plus âgé, tout en avant du groupe, recevoir des chuchotements de la part de tout le monde.

Minerva s'arrêta, croisa les bras, les observa, et attendit qu'ils se décident enfin à lui parler.

Le "chef" du groupe se racla la gorge et s'avança encore de quelques pas.

- Alors voilà, on s'était dit que... Nous en tant que nés moldus on pourrait avoir droit à un cadeau, pour Noël vous comprenez, ça devient de plus en plus urgent, on en a vraiment besoin, on a du mal à survivre toute l'année sans et...

- Quel est donc ce cadeau que vous voulez ?

- Installer le wifi au château.


	24. Xoxo

"Ma chère Mamie M.

Ici tout se passe bien, même si James et Fred ont l'air d'avoir fait le défi duquel aura le plus d'heure de retenue, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy veille sur eux.

J'ai hâte que ce soit les vacances pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et fêter Noël au Terrier, tu verras j'ai découvert une nouvelle recette de gâteau au chocolat on pourra la tester pour le repas de Noël.

Xoxo, Molly"

Molly regarda attentivement la lettre que sa petite fille lui avait envoyée. Que voulait donc dire "Xoxo" ? Était-ce encore un de ces nouveaux mots des jeunes ?


	25. Yéti

La Forêt Interdite était très calme pour une fois cette nuit là. Enfin, très calme... C'était avant que quatre ombres ne s'y glissent discrètement. Quatre ombres nommées James, Sirius, Remus, et Peter, ou plus communément appelées, les Maraudeurs.

Mais ils ne dérangèrent pas longtemps la tranquillité de la Forêt Interdite. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas à l'intérieur que des immenses bruits, semblables à des pas de géant, se firent entendre, se rapprochant d'eux à chaque nouveau bruit.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent tous entre eux, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une bête monstrueuse s'approcha d'eux qu'ils s'enfuirent en hurlant.

- UN YETIIIIIII !


	26. Zéro

- DIX !

James et Lily dansaient harmonieusement dans le salon.

- NEUF !

Molly observait ses enfants jouer tous ensemble.

- HUIT !

Drago lançait un regard méprisant à Dobby qui nettoyait le lustre.

- SEPT !

Lily se jetait sur le dos de Hugo en lançant un cri de guerre.

- SIX !

Les professeurs de Poudlard trinquaient tous ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- CINQ !

Charlie et Tonks se relançaient dans une bataille de boule de neige.

- QUATRE !

Les maraudeurs souriaient machiavéliquement en prévoyant leur prochain tour contre Rogue.

- TROIS !

Rose et Albus discutaient tranquillement à côté du sapin pas encore rangé.

- DEUX !

Luna sautillait en direction de sa salle commune.

- UN !

Victoire et Teddy s'embrassaient tendrement sur le balcon.

- ZÉRO ! BONNE ANNÉE !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui auront lu, en espérant que ça vous aura plus, et un très gros merci à tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de laisser des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Et joyeux Noël à tout le monde, passez de bonnes fêtes !<p> 


End file.
